TheBookStore
by finsfins
Summary: Iruka-Bookstore-owner, Kakashi-Naruto'sCare-Taker, Sasuke-Kid that hangs around the Store, Naruto-The cute little kid, Gaara and Lee-Iruka's cats.  will Sasuke and Naruto become friends, well Iruka and Kakashi fall in love?


**I hope you like my little story, plz let me know if you liked or hate it.**

* * *

Iruka was drinking his hot-cocoa while reading a pretty good book until aloud blond-kid walked into the store with a gray-head old man.  
The kid and older man started going through some of the books,  
Iurka saw that the kid kept looking at him and decided to smile.

"Hello"  
The kid smiled real big and walked up to him.  
"Hi, I'm Naruto!"  
The kid had real big-eyes, a very cute smile, with a sweet little voice.  
"I'm Iruka, nice to meet you Naruto." Iruka put his book down to talk to the little cute kid,  
he had a weakness for kids.

"Nice to meet you too Iruka, what you reading?"  
Naruto picked up the book then looked up at him with a confuse look on his face.  
"You can read all of this?"

Iruka found it funny that Naruto couldn't believe that he could read all of it. "Yeah I read a lot, that's all I really do for fun."  
"Really, for fun?"  
"Haha, weird huh?" Naruto and Iruka laughed.  
They talked for while til the old-man walked up to them to get Naruto.

"Naruto it's time for us to go and...  
oh who's your friend?" Iruka jumped at the voice it sounded like a young man not a old one, Iruka looked up at him.  
He was very beautiful, tall and slim but had muscles in all the right places, milky skin with gray-black eyes, his gray-hair covered his left eye and he was wearing blue-jeans, a black long-slave shirt with a green-hooey.

"Oh this is Iruka, his my new best friend!"  
"Oh really now?" Naruto nod and smiled more.  
"Oh, oh and, and Iruka this is Kakashi!"  
Naruto jumped out of the chair he was siting in and grab Kakashi by the arm,  
while Iruka got out of his thoughts. "Uh yeah, hello."  
The gray-headed man finally looked down at him.

"Well hello, I'm Kakashi Naruto's care-taker." Kakashi couldn't help but to stare at the dark-chocolate eyes that the man had.  
His golden-brown hair was put-up in a hair-tie, a long scare went across his nose, his lips were light-red from what Kakashi could guess his hot-cocoa, his skin was a dark-tan and he was a lot shorter then Kakashi, he was wearing gray-sweatpants, a white t-shirt with his black-jacket.

Iruka face lit-up "Oh so you take care of him?"  
he couldn't help but to laugh and stare at the young-man more "well yeah, that is what a care-taker dose."

Kakashi found himself liking the guy even more when he blushes.  
"Hey how about you come eat with me and Naruto?" Kakashi smiled hoping that he would say yes to his offer.  
"uh um well I don't think so, I have two cats at home that I need to feed."

Kakashi nod and looked away.  
"Well in that case then this would have be good-bye, come on Naruto, we have to be going now."  
Naruto said his long good-bye to Iruka "bye Iruka I hope I see you again soon, bye bye!"

Naruto and Kakashi didn't say any nothing on the way home.  
When they got there Naruto went to his bedroom and fell asleep soon after his bath.

Kakashi was on the sofa, he kept thinking about the Iruka guy,  
didn't know why but something about him pull Naruto to really like him and himself too,  
something about the man had him wanting to get to know him.

"Ahh Gaara, get off of Lee." Iruka was walking into he's apartment,  
laughing at how caring and loving gaara is after he hurts Lee and very happy to be home.

"Oh you two wouldn't believe the day I had, first I had to deal with two women fighting, then a drunk man and oi there was a lot of shit to deal with, but then it got better after a little boy and a man walked in,  
Iruka smile and could see that Lee was listening to him and Gaara, well he doesn't really care about anything other then Lee.

Iruka laid out on the sofa, Lee and Gaara jumped up onto it and did the same.  
"Oh the little boy was sweet as can be, loves to talk, can't stop moving, wants to know everything and anything,  
his name was Naruto, cute name huh?"  
Lee was staring at him, his big brown eyes were looking through him,  
Gaara had his eyes closed acting like it was boring just laying there.

Iruka couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh why you looking at me like that, Lee?"  
Iruka petted Lee on the head and looked up at the ceiling.  
"The older man I don't really know anything other then, his Naruto's care-taker and his the most beautiful guy I ever seen and the fact you don't know what his going to say or do next, he's, he's just him and I kind of liked it, weird huh?

I think his name was Kakashi, but I don't know, anyways they both were new and different."  
Iruka looked at his cats, Lee was laying on top of Gaara and they both were asleep.  
"Oh well I guess I better go take a shower and jump in bed."  
Iruka went to take his shower and soon went to sleep.

Kakashi woke up and looked around his room not sure of when he went to sleep or how he got in here,  
he layed his head back down. "Uh fuck I don't want to get up,  
oi Kakashi get your lazy ass up."  
Kakashi got up and went to the kitchen and stared to cook something for him and Naruto.

"Naruto foods done. Naruto, Naruto!"  
Kakshi was staring to get annoyed with the blond.  
"Naruto if you don't... Kakashi walked in Naruto's room and Naruto was not there,  
neither was he in the bathroom.  
Kakashi ran into his room and put on some clothing,  
then out the door he went, running to the school to see if he was there.

Iruka was working on some paper-work and helping people to fine the books their were looking for.  
Iruka was having a pretty good day no fighting,yelling or any of the things he always had to put up with was happening so far,  
it was nice for once to have a morning like this.

Iruka heard the door open and didn't bother to look to see who it was.  
"Give me a mintune, I'll be right with you."  
"Oh do you want me to come back later?"  
Iruka smiled at the voice, he knew who it was.

"Well hello Sasuke, how has your morning been?"  
Sasuke smiled at him, "Pretty good so far, no girls or women tried to pick me up today and I'm in a good mood because of it."

Sasuke is a kid that has been coming to his store for a while now and every time he's here, there's always a lot of females and even sometimes males here because his here.  
(It must suck being him, to always have people following you everywhere you go.)  
"Oh well that's nice for once to hear." Iruka smiled and then he notice a little boy with blond hair walked in.

"Ahh what are you doing here?"  
Iruka walked over to Naruto and give him a big,sweet smile,  
Naruto smiled back with his big blue eyes smiling too.  
"Oh, hey I wanted to know if I could stay here for the day?"  
"Oh course you can, I welcome you to."

Sasuke walked over to Iruka to get a better look at who he was talking too.  
It was a kid, the kid was smaller then him about 4 or 6, sasuke fine the little kid a bit weird and odd to want to stay here with Iruka.  
"Iruka, who's this?"

Naruto looked over to the voice, it was a boy who looked about 14,  
he had white skin with dark-black eyes, short but long hair that over his face,  
wearing black skinny-jeans with a lime-green v-neck shirt.  
"Oh hi Uchiha." Naruto smiled, Sasuke eyes wide "Wha-what? how do you know my late name?"

Naruto looked at the black-head boy confuse,  
Sasuke was really confuse of how this kid knows his name and he don't have any idea of who he is.  
Naruto then looked down. "Oi, so you make fun of people and don't remember them?  
How so... like you."

Iruka couldn't believe how Naruto was acting,  
it was like looking at a different kid. "Naruto why you talking like that?"

"Naruto? Naruto Uzmaki? The kid who's best friends with Choji, Kiba and Shino?  
This is what you look like? Your shorter then I thought and your darker too and you have no muscles."  
Sasuke started walking around Naruto, looking him up and down.  
"Hey stop that, your not being funny!"  
Naruto stared at him with pissed eyes.

"Ok now now boys settle down, before you two starte fighting in here."  
Iruka knew if he let them go any farther they'll end up fighting and trying to kill one aother.  
"Now tell me how you two know each other." Sasuke looked at Naruto and then looked up "Eh, I guess I well we go to the same school, we're in the same grade."  
Iruka eyes wide. "What, really?"

Naruto look at him and started laughing. "Let me guess you thought I was like 3 or 7 huh?"  
"Uh uh well yeah something like that."

Iruka spent the hole day with them at the book store,  
Naruto and Sasuke didn't really talk to each other just to Iruka and it kind of made him comfortable.  
"So how you two getting home, it's like 8 40."  
Naruto's eyes wide more. "Oh no, are you kidding?"  
"No why, oh no Naruto."

Kakashi got a phone call from a number he didn't know.  
"Hello?"  
"Uh hi Kakashi, this is Iruka from the book store, uhhh Naruto has been here with me all day."  
"Really! good I'm on my way over."  
Kakashi hang-up the phone and ran to the book store.

When he got there Naruto was on a desk talking to Iruka and with a other little boy.  
Kakashi walked in and everyone went quite. "Uh Kakashi I'm sorry that I didn't call sooner."  
Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto.

"I guess I was wrong about him and you were right."  
Naruto's big,happy smiled came back.  
"Yeah, I knew I was." Sasuke looked up from a somewhat sleep.  
"So is Naruto spending the night with me or not?"

Kakashi look at Naruto. "What who's spending the night where?"  
Naruto smiled weakly, Sasuke turned around and walked outside,  
Iruka looked around and walked up to Kakashi and Naruto.  
"Uh Naruto how about you go outside with Sasuke for a bit and I talk to Kakashi, ok?" Naruto nod and walked out fast.

"May I ask when did Naruto become friends with the Uchiha?" Kakashi was staring at Iruka's butt before he turned around, Iruka kept looking down.  
"Well you see, uh let me ask something before I tell you what's going on. Are you ok with gays?"

Kakashi eyes wide and his mouth dropped, Iruka started to blush.  
"Are are you telling me that Naruto is with that Uchiha?"  
Iruka started laughing and set down. "No no their not the gay one I am,  
you see Naruto wants to know more about it, so Sasuke is going to have Naruto spend the night and they talk about it,  
so I don't have too I'm not good about talking about things like that."

Kakashi laughed and set next to Iruka "Oh ok then."  
Kakashi looked at Iruka, he still had little of a blush on his face. "So Naruto is going to be at Sasuke then?"  
Iruka looked at him. "Uh I don't know, I guess if you let him."

Iruka turn to look at Kakashi better, Kakashi was a little to close but Iruka didn't want him to move,  
Kakashi kept staring at Iruka. "well if I let him go, will you let me stay with you?"  
Kakashi ask turning his head to look away.

Iruka eyes wide with shock, he couldn't believe that he was asking to stay the night with him.  
"Uh yeah sure." Kakashi heart was beating fast, he never had this feeling or ever asked to stay with someone just because he wants to get to know them.

Kakashi stood up and walked to the door, while Iruka garbed his things.  
"'Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi said yes to it." Naruto jumped up and down, while Sasuke just smirked.  
"Thank you Kakashi your the best and thank you Iruka for asking for me!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked off to Sasuke's place, while Iruka and Kakashi walked off to Iruka's place.  
Kakashi was little excited about going to Iruka's place, while Iruka himself was a little scared about it, because he never had anyone come to he's place before and he hadn't cleaned in awhile.

* * *

**btw there will be guy and guy kissing so plz if you dont like, dont read the next .**


End file.
